


Comfortable and Welcomed Silence

by demonchick25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggested Alcoholism, suggested domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonchick25/pseuds/demonchick25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suga doubts his own skills, he finds the comfort he needs in Asahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable and Welcomed Silence

The sun had long since set, the sky sparkled with the light of the stars. Still the muggy summer heat hung stale in the air of the gymnasium. Though the school and buildings were dark, the second gymnasium of Karasuno High School was still bright and alive. The distinctive sound of hollow balls falling to the ground. Less heard was the quiet sound of the balls being handled by practiced hands. With each hit the ball made a nearly perfect arc as it floated effortlessly from fingertips. For a moment, silence took over the room. No balls flew. The heavy panting took the place of the loud bounces.

"It's not enough. Not yet." Sugawara's voice broke though his tired pants. "I can't let it all go now." As soon as the words were spoken, the setter had sunken to his knees. He made no attempt to stand, the exhaustion overtaking him.

"Suga!" The familiar voice of the timid ace echoed from the doorway. Asahi rushed to his friend's side. "How long have you been at this? It's been almost two hours since practice ended." His worry was clear.

"No, it can't have been that long..." Sugawara replied in disbelief. Still, Asahi had no reason to lie about the time. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you by the gate, came looking when you didn't show up." Asahi ran to grab a water bottle and handed it over. "Daichi said you'd be fine practicing alone. Looks like he was wrong."

"I'm sorry..." The setter took a much needed drink for the bottle, almost emptying it in one go. "Don't suppose I could talk you into helping me clean up?" He gave his usual smile.

"I'll take care of it, you need to rest." Asahi went so far as to drag the smaller male to sit him against the wall. "Don't need you getting hurt."

Sugawara watched as Asahi cleaned up. He wanted to help, it was his mess, after all. Every time he moved to stand up, though, he was scolded. So he could only sit and wait.

Finally the lights were turned off. Asahi helped Sugawara more than he really needed to. He insisted on walking the overworked setter home. He could tell that the smaller was annoyed with the choice, but didn't refuse. The walk was long at a slow pace. The new moon left very little light for them between street lamps. Asahi had no choice but to let Sugawara lead him, not remembering where he lived. The ace's eyes were fixed on the tired features.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Finally the question was asked.

"I can't let myself fall behind." The half muttered reply was almost lost to the ambient buzz of cicadas.

"Are you still comparing yourself to Kageyama? Hard earned skill like yours isn't the same as natural born genius like his." Asahi shook his head. "Both have merits and downfalls, after all. In all your time working hard, you know how to sync with people. That's not something easy to do."

"But in the end, that's not what matters, is it?" There was a heavy sigh punctuating the statement as they reached the door. "Will... will you come inside, please..." His voice was soft, tightly gripping the doorknob.

"Of course, Suga. Anything you need." Asahi's smile was bright and pure enough to elicit one from the other.

The door was opened to what seemed to be the most familiar scene. The main room illuminated by only a television screen. Enough light to make out a male figure on the couch, either willingly sleeping there or passed out. Bottles were scattered about the floor. Cracks and holes in the wall were hastily repaired over and over again. Walking though the room carefully, the messy kitchen came into view. Food spilled and splattered on the walls, floor, and table. A door, half off it's hinges, hung ajar though it was too dark to see what was inside. The next door had a gaping hole, also ajar. The faint shape of descending stairs could be seem in one were to look hard enough. The next door was cracked and splintered, but in tact and shut tight. A soft, incomprehensible sound came from beyond it. They stopped at the last door. All the cracks and splits in the wood were meticulously repaired. The door opened to a simple bedroom. Nothing more than a bed, a desk, and a chest of clothes. A pare school uniform and volleyball uniform were all that adorned the walls.

"I'm sorry for the mess..." Sugawara went right to straightening up his desk, not expecting company when he left in the morning.

"No, it's fine." Asahi knew better than to ask about the state of the rest of the house.

Sugawara collapsed onto his bed. He motioned for the other to join him. Asahi couldn't refuse the request, settling in beside him. The time ticked by silently, no words were really needed between them. The company alone was comfort enough.

"Asahi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... for staying..."

"Anything for you, Suga."

"Asahi?"

"Suga?"

"I love you.

"I love you, too." Asahi softly kissed Sugawara's hair. He had never realized how much it must have taken for the cheerful setter to put on such an honest smile every day, considering the environment he was living in.

In the comfortable and welcome silence, the two could do nothing but drift to sleep in the comfort of the other's embrace. They slept, truly at peace. They slept though morning practice and classes, even. Neither seemed too bothered, though. They were just happy to have the support and love they craved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It's been years since I've written fanfics. Please be kind ;v;


End file.
